The recognition of the presence of a barrier to current flow at the surface of an intermetallic-semiconductor is present in the art. One approach has been the use at the surface of the device of heavy doping using such materials as germanium. This approach is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,710, wherein the heavy doping reduces the barrier. Another approach is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,261 wherein an abrupt layer of indium gallium arsenide is placed on a gallium arsenide semiconductor device. This abrupt structure, however, introduces another barrier which while smaller than the barrier at the surface still inhibits device performance.